The Forbidden Had Awaken
by ZombiesWantEqualRights
Summary: Chaos Keisu is very, very sick. She's slowly slipping away, and no one can seem to hold on to her for long enough to keep her on the ground. If her best friend/sort-of boyfriend, Envy, can't help her, then no one can. What will happen to the girl everyone used to love? What went wrong?
1. Weight of the World

**CHAPTER 1: Weight of the World**

Chaos looked up at the clock. Her hood covered her hair, her hair covered her face. TThe baggy sweatshirt she wore hid the fact you could practically see her bones, and her pale skin seemed so fragile against the flourescent lights in the classroom.

It was only 12:13.

Lunch started at 12:20. When the lunch bell rang, everyone flooded the hallways to get their food. Chaos was the opposite. She despised the lunch hour, always just sat outside in the hall writing poems or drawing. She never, _ever_ ate. Anything. Ever.

The bell rang. Everyone around her dashed into the hall, but she stayed behind, taking long as possible to put her schoolwork away.

Sensei walked up to her. "Miss Keisui, you are going to be late for lunch..."

She shrugged and stood up. After only ten or so steps, she collapsed.

Sensei caught her. "When was the last time you ate, Chaos?"

_Before my brother died,_ she thought, but dared not say. She respected Sensei, so she refused to lie to him. However, she could not tell the truth; not to this question, at least.

Sensei sighed. "You are welcome to stay here, if you would prefer..."

Chaos sat herself in the back seats of the room. Opening her notebook, she began to write.

_Late at night, beneath the cliffs,_

_Your ghost arrives on a sunken ship._

_Beware this land's forbidden fruit_

_Or from a liar's lips, you'll hear truth._

_For honesty, we had to lie._

_You gave your life, so I wouldn't die._

_Sooner than I liked, you joined the sun,_

_So now I am the only one._

The poem , of course, was for her brother, Akeshedu, who had died a month prior trying to protect her from her own demise. At the bottom of the page, she wrote the date, and then scrawled a simple sentence:

_I will die today._

"You will what when?"

She slammed the notebook closed and looked up. Envy, her friend, was standing behind her. He sat in the seat next to her, putting his arm over her fragile shoulders quietly.

Chaos smiled at the way his fingers caressed her neck. He would always come to visit her while she was in school. She enjoyed Envy's company. He asked questions, and was concerned, but knew when to draw the line. Plus, he was cute, in a murderous sort of way.

Likewise, Envy enjoyed Chaos' company. Very kind, tolerant, and modest, she stood up for all of her friends, and asked for nothing in return.

Of course, that was the old Chaos.

This new one, as a few had noticed, was very quiet and reserved. She had become a hollow shell of what she used to be, losing so much weight that a tee-shirt that used to be too tight now hung loosely off of her tiny figure. She constantly wore jackets nowadays, and Envy could only guess - although he was pretty sure he already knew - what was hidden beneath those sleeves. Chaos was fading fast, and she needed help before she quietly slipped away. It wasn't like you could just hit her upside the head and she'd go back to normal.


	2. Fly

**CHAPTER 2: Fly**

Chaos walked slowly, as not to attract any attention from the surrounding crowd. She passed by Lin Yao, a tall, adult-looking Xingese teen who seemed to not have an enemy in the world. As she walked by him, he stopped her.

"Hello! How goes it?"

Chaos forged a smile. "I'm good...Can you let me by...? I need to get to class," she answered weakly.

"Oh, but we do have a few minutes, yes? Here, let us converse!" His voice suddenly lowered and became serious. "Girl, you must get some meat on those bones...I can see your ribs."

Chaos yanked her jacket closed. "Well, 'Mr. Prince-of-Xing,' I'd aprecci-"

She fell to her knees, gagging.

_Bloody hell..._ she thought, eyes closed. _Did I really just puke in front of everybody...? ...Wait... How?_ She opened her eyes, still on her hands and knees. What she saw was nowhere near to what she expected. The sight made her gasp.

_Blood_.

Sensei stood her up. "Chaos Keisui, go eat! _Right now!_"

She felt like someone had stabbed her numerous times. She was dizzy, the room was spinning, Sensai's voice echoed.

She felt familiar cold hands pick her up. As she looked up, she saw Envy, a look on his face that portrayed anger and...was it...disappointment? His green hair fell around them like room with walls of harmless spikes. He refused to look at her.

Chaos slung her tiny arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and buried her face in his chest. She heard the doors to the school open, slam shut, and a siren.

They had called an ambulance,

She felt Envy lay her down on one of the gurneys. The ambulance's motor rumbled calmly as EMT's talked around her.

Her screams drowned out the siren.

-Some Hours Later-

Chaos woke up to the unrythmic beeping of a heart monitor. Looking at a doctor, she asked, "Where am I?"

"Hospital," answered the doctor in a British accent. "The IV in your arm is protein. Liquid food, basically."

She ripped the IV out of her arm. "NO!" she screamed, lunging out of the bed. She ran towards the door.

Two hands grabbed her by the waist.

Envy pulled her back, and wrapped his arms around her chest. It wasn't a hug. He was restraining her. He growled in her ear, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Chaos started crying, and fell limp. Envy's grip loosened on her a bit, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"_Chouko,_" he whispered. _"_Sweet_ chouko..._why do you do this to yourself? It isn't attractive..." He sat down on the bed, causing her to practically sit in his lap.

She leaned on him. "I wasn't going for 'attractive...' I wasn't even pretty in the first place..."

Envy nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "That's not true. You're _beautiful_," he whispered. "You are just a butterfly that's forgotten how to fly..."


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Chaos sat up straight in bed...but she wasn't in her bed...she was on...a COUCH?

_Oh yeah..._ she thought. _I fell asleep at Envy's_.

She looked over. On a seperate couch, Envy was sprawled out, snoring lightly. He had one hand under the small pillow under his head, one laying across his chest. One leg was straight, resting on the other arm of the couch, and the other leg was dangling off the edge.

Chaos smiled. _Why does he have to be so cute when he's sleeping?_

She sighed and layed back down.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Chaos' mood had changed completely between 3:30 am and 12 noon.

3:30, she was smiling, happy.

12:00, she wanted to die...and she didnt even know why.

She thought of this as she stood on the balcony of the school...no, on the RAILING of the balcony.

She smiled. _I wonder if I can fly..._

She closed her eyes and slowly spread her arms, as if she were embracing the sun. _God, give me wings so I can fly into tomorrow...so I can leave this here...and join you in the skies..._

As she teetered forward, she came to her senses. She deliberately began falling backwards, onto the balcony. A change of mind...she'd gotten smacked by her guardian angel.

_It's not your time yet! _A voice said, exasperted...it sounded so familiar.

"Akeshedu?"

She stood up and looked over the balcony.

No one was there.

She slowly slid down the rail onto the floor, broken-hearted. She felt a familiar sensation come over her, and she cried.


	4. Guardian Angels

**Sorry, this isn't really a follow-up. This is more of a flashback, explaining Chaos' life before her brother died, and her religion and hobbies and whatever. Still, it DOES have story relevance.**

**Chapter 4: Guardian Angels**

Chaos had never believed in guardian angels. She found it unreasonable that one angel, out of _thousands_, was assigned, specially for her, to watch over her for her whole life_. _Even if she did have one, it obviously resigned a long time ago. Likewise, any time anyone mentioned religion, she had flushed a light shade of pink, for she had no religion.

That was her and her brother's difference. Her brother had been a dedicated Christian, a server to God, as one might say. He was a regular churchgoer, and usually brought Chaos along in hopes of changing her mind.

_God is wonderful_, he used to always tell her. _How can you hate someone who gives you, me, everyone around you life? He's a miracle worker, Kay-Kay. He loves you._

There was only one time she had ever responed to him.

_Ugh...of course, it's easy to hate someone, _she said, _for giving me this...LIFE. Holy crap, 'Shedu, have you not been paying attention? My life SUCKS. Just leave me to my own beliefs, please. I only believe in what I can see. _She had then walked home.

Not long after that little argument, Chaos had taken to playing a new instrument- the viola. It was like a violin, only bigger, and deeper-toned. She heard a viola melody on the radio once...a sad, wavering melody. That was the day she bought a viola.

She had been pretty good at it...it was like the music was flowing through her, note after note, accent after accent. It never seemed to end...

Until Akeshedu had slammed open her door.

_What the hell is this? _he had screamed, waving a bottle of pills around.

..._A...p-painkillers..._ she answered. Fourteen at the time, she didn't bother arguing. What would a depressed teenagers use painkillers for, anyways? Besides suicide?

Akeshedu had broken down on the floor, crying.

This was not the reaction Chaos expected. She had expected a strike across the face, a lecture, and being grounded. Not a sobbing mess on her floor.

_I have nothing to live for, 'Shedu. I'm a waste of a life form._

He died that night. He had taken the bullet she had meant for herself.


	5. Fix You

**Chapter 5: Fix You**

Chaos's life was going to change...She didn't know at first, but it would.

She ran out of her door, messenger bag swinging off her shoulder. She ran all the way to her step-sister Devilin's apartment downtown.

They had planned a camp out, set to take place that nightt, since Chaos would be out of school. People going were Chaos herself, Devilin, Envy, and Edward Elric, who had a thing for Dev.

Chaos figured Envy and Edward in the same square mile would only lead to disaster. However, Devilin promised she'd put them in their place if they tried to kill each other.

Out of breath, Chaos knocked on Devilin's door.

Devilin opened the door. She was short, even shorter than Edward, but her beauty made up for it. Pitch black hair and bright blue eyes, it was like the moon reflecting off the sea...

"Kaosu-san, why are you out of breath?"

Chaos sat down on the couch. "Oh, no reason," she said breathlessly, "besides the fact I RAN."

Dev only sat next to her and smiled. "School that bad?"

Chaos shuttered. "I loathe whoever invented the psychology degree..."

"You don't like counselors, I know. They only try to help you, though. I remember when I went to one once, and she started crying before I did...They're just sympathetic, that's all."

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "This is why we're different."

_**(That night...)**_

Chaos looked up. Ten yards ahead of her, Dev and Ed were whispering among themselves. Chaos was sort of jealous about how when Dev was upset, all Ed had to do was smile and she was perfectly fine. On the other hand, if Chaos was upset, nothing Envy could do would make her feel any better. It wasn't his fault, Chaos just had never really been an optimistic person.

She looked down at the ground. A little circle would light up whenever she took a step. Flowers on either side of them entirely consumed fallen logs and dimly lit up the path, though their color, the young colorblind Chaos could not see. Water drops falling from the leaves on the living trees made an indistinctive noise as they would drop into the puddles below...

Chaos's world was thousand of shades of grey, put together by her eyes to form a picture. A depressing, grey picture.

She looked up at Envy. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"When you look at me, what do you see?"

He hesitated. "I like you...a lot, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but...anorexic...I guess..."

She looked down. "I wouldn't have asked you if I thought there was a chance it would hurt me...I just hate this...people looking at me, whispering...It kills me." A tear rolled down her face. "Can I ask...one more question?"

"I said I would answer one..." His eyes gave away that he was afraid of her question.

"Did you love me more before...before all this happened?"

Envy stopped walking, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up against him. In an audible whisper, he said, "I'll love you no matter what..."

Chaos buried her face in his chest. She heard the soft thump of his heartbeat.

It was there, right there, that she knew she wasn't alone.


	6. Knives and Pens

**WARNING: There is some smut in this chapter, so BEWARE. If you're sensitive, or not allowed to read it, skip it. If not, help yourself ^w^**

**Chapter 6: Knives and Pens**

Chaos in the tent with Envy. It had started raining a bit, so Devilin (who was learning fire alchemy) left, and Ed followed. Since then it had stopped raining, but Dev claimed she was NOT coming back, so Envy and Chaos (along with a lighter, matches, some gasoline, and wood) had made a fire themselves.

Chaos had never understood it about fires, how you could stare into them and just get mesmerized by them. You could look at one for hours and not realize it.

Envy came and sat down close to her..._really_ close. In fact, Chaos turned her head and was nose to nose with him.

She blushed, Envy smiled

"I've _reaaalllyy _missed your smile," he said, dragging out the word.

Chaos leaned in and kissed him, her cheeks warm with a blush.

After a moment, Envy pulled away, and put a hand on her face. "You're pretty when you blush."

This only made her face go scarlet. "Shuddup..." She kissed his nose.

Envy smiled seductively. "You missed."

"By how much?"

"Quite a bit, actually."

She kissed him on the lips. "That better?"

"A bit, you still missed..."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going there..." Her face was burning, and she started to despise the lit-up flowers.

"Darn." He reached over and undid the buttons on her coat.


	7. The Beautiful People

**[DISCLAIMER: So, I KNOW you people know I don't own FMA or any characters associated with it, but this is a different disclaim. I don't own this chappie. I have permission to use it, my friends (and the most epic Brother-Sister team in existence] wrote it for me. They figured this story should have some ...ahem..."explicity" in it. (Dalyla says Sorry, no sex yet, just some messing around and whatnot.)...Special Thanks to Dalyla and Alyx Reiter for this chapter :P****]**

**Chapter 8: The Beautiful People**

With Envy's hands up the back of her shirt, Chaos couldn't help but blush. She hated to admit it, but she actually did blush...a lot. _Especially_ around Envy. She didn't know what it was about him that made her so nervous all the time, but it happened.

Chaos pulled away from his kiss and moved her lips towards his neck.

The two of them were pressed up against each other, and Chaos could feel _something_ against her leg, and she had a rather accurate idea of what it was.

As she lightly pressed her lips against his neck, she could feel goosebumps on his arms. She found it quite funny, actually, that she could change in front of him and he acted like nothing happened, but as soon as she touched his neck, he was completely and utterly defenseless.

She made a mental note of that.

Chaos had never really gotten Envy. To everyone around them, he was a monster. An evil, bloodlust-filled creature that had no right to life. But to Chaos, Envy was a saviour. There had been countless times over the past few years where she had been so close to the line between life and death, and all she had to do was call him and he would listen, talk a little, and persuade her to keep her life.

Envy used one hand to lift Chaos's chin up and kiss her again. By this time she had stopped blushing, but she had guessed it wasn't for long.

She lightly bit his bottom lip and smirked.

Suddenly, they both heard a voice...an authorative, asserted voice.

"Who's there?" demanded the voice.

Chaos pushed Envy off of her and gave him a look that said _Act natural._

With that, Envy picked up a book and set it down to make it look like he had been reading, and Chaos flipped open her notebook and grabbed a pen, setting it on top of the notebook to make it look like she had been drawing.

They exited the tent, and looked up to see a tall, burly man.

"Uh...hello, General...?" Envy said.

"Please, call me Armstrong. You two are coming with me."

**[Ooh, a cliffie~ Thanks, Alyx! I have an awsome Idea of what should happen...and yes, I make you wait. MWAHAHAHA...ha...ha O.o)**


	8. Cat's in the Cradle

_**Chapter 8: Cat's in the Cradle**_

Realizing he had no use for Envy, Armstrong had dropped him off at the apartments where Envy claimed to live. But he still had Chaos, claiming he had someone who wanted to see her.

At the command centre, Armstrong had guided her through a maze of people, until they came to an office, which they entered.

Sitting at a desk was a man that was _so familiar_ to Chaos that chills ran up her spine.

As Armstrong left, Chaos remembered who this man was.

Colonel Roy Mustang.

_"You sonavabitch!" _she yelled. _"What do you want with me?"_

Mustang kept his composure, his hands folded neatly on his desk. Next to him was Riza Hawkeye. "Why, how is that a way to talk to me?"

Chaos walked over to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. _"I can talk to you however the bloody hell I want!" _she continued. _"You're the monster that robbed me of a childhood!"_

Mustang looked at her. "How so?"

"All I ever wanted was you to notice me! I'd ask you to play, you said no, I threw a fit, and you _burnt my fucking face!_ How is that to treat a toddler, Roy?"

Mustang said nothing.

Chaos continued. "When you got with...with _her,_" Chaos said the word with utter disgust, not stooping so low as to say Riza's name, "you never paid me any attention! And when she had the baby, you left me and Shedu on the side of the road! You made my life a living hell! What kind of man makes a twelve year old care for his little sister in the most dangerous part of Central? A _monster._"

"I brought you in here to make amends. I want to apologize for my actions. I was too arrogant then to see what I was doing. I _do_ love you. And I want to be a part of your life."

Chaos scoffed and turned around and opened the door to leave. Doing so, she said, "Sorry, I don't 'make amends' with monsters, Dad."

**[Wow...this broke my heart while I was writing it. So, if you guessed it, congratulations. Devilin, Chaos's half-sister that was mentioned in past chapters, is the baby that Riza had with Mustang. I just had to put a little sprinkle of RoyXRiza in there :3 ]**


	9. The EndFor Now

**[So, I don't know if any of you really care or whatever, but there is a friend of mine who has played an amazing part in the publishing of this story. Her name is Becka, and she is the original person I based Chaos off of. Sure, I exxaggerated a lot, but Becka was still pretty anorexic. She died this morning of an overdose, and I would feel like a monster continuing the story. Becka also played an important role in MY life. Whenever I was down she would call and cheer me up. Despite her depression, she put on a great show for anyone she happened to meet. I saw right past her facade, but I have to admit it's because of her that I'm still here today. So Bookworm, this one's for you. So with eight chapters and over 3,000 words, allow me to introduce The End...for now.]**


End file.
